Clint x Coulson Tout commence par un voyage
by Artmis 348
Summary: Une rencontre, deux rencontre, trois rencontre, tous se mêle dans la tête de l'ex agent secret, Clint Barton. Comment réagir quand on s'abstient à ne pas vouloir perdre la confiance de quelqu'un, quand on cherche des réponses, mais qu'on est démoli et que personne ne peut nous comprendre...Phil...
1. Cette voix

Le jeune Barton se trouvait dans un bar. Il était rare qu'il passe du temps dans ce genre d'endroit, toujours occupé à s'entrainer ou passer son temps avec son équipe. Il aimait bien sa nouvelle vie, maintenant qu'il avait coupé tous les ponts avec son frère et le cirque. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Shield, il s'était sentit libéré. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait rendu bizarre, vraiment bizarre.

Quelques heures plus tôt

Coulson avait demandé à Clint de venir le voir, il n'avait pas décliné, malgré qu'il avait envie de rester chez lui. Il marchait dans les couloirs, normalement, croisant le regard de plusieurs agents qu'il connaissait bien avec qui il avait travaillé.

-Bonjour Agent Barton, vous venez voir le patron ? Demanda l'un d'eux habitué de l'appeler ainsi.

-C'est exact, tu sais pourquoi il veut me parler tout à coup ? Demanda t'il en faisant semblent d'être nerveux.

-Ahahaha, non je ne sais rien. Mais après est-ce que tu voudrais aller prendre un verre avec moi ? Sa fait longtemps.

-Je sais pas, je te fais signe si j'ai le temps.

Il salua son ami avant de partir vers la direction du bureau de Phil. Il trouvait étrange cette demande. Il y avait une touche de...Il pensa : « Un rencard ? Pas possible ! » Il effaça vite cette idée au moment où il croisa un autre de ses anciens collègue qu'il aimait bien. En voyant Clint, l'homme en question se retrouva les yeux brillant. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'agent et le prit dans ses bras. Patrick avait au moins 2 têtes de plus que l'archer et le leva sans misère dans les airs en l'étreignant. Il souriait à l'agent tandis que l'Avengers se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Ahahahaha, Hawkeye ! Sa fait un bail !

-Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Oh oui, désoler, il le posa, mes émotions prennent le dessus quand je voies un ami comme toi.

-Ahahah, rait-t-il jaune, et toi ça va ?

-Comme toujours.

-Je peux pas te parler trop longtemps Coulson m'attend et…

-Ah, désoler, le coupa-t-il, mais avant j'aimerais en profiter pour t'inviter à manger chez nous en fin de semaine. J'ai congé. Alors ?

-Euuuhhh, je verrai, répondit-il intrigué, je te fait signe si je peux.

-J'espère que tu pourras. Je te laisse, Monsieur Coulson n'aime pas les retard.

-Ahahaha, ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà en retard d'une dizaine de minutes.

Il parut surpris.

-Je pars tout de suite, je veux pas être réprimandé pour ton retard. Bye bye.

Et il partit en courant laissant Clint encore plus intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs rendez-vous ? Il est sur de leur orientation sexuelle, mais aller jusqu'à s'essayer avec lui. « Nann, pas possible qu'ils soient amoureux de moi. Je suis pas leur genre...je crois. »

Il laissa une nouvelle fois cette idée planer dans l'air et entra finalement dans le bureau. Sans cogner il pénétra la pièce et vit un homme frustré.

-Tu voulais peut-être que je cogne ?

-Non, entre.

Il ferma derrière lui et alla s'assoir devant Phil Coulson.

-Qu'elle est cette cause de se retard ?

-Je ne fais plus partit des services.

-Je vais laisser passer, pour cette fois.

Clint le regardait comme si cela ne lui faisait rien.

-Alors ? Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de me voir ?

Demanda Clint plus intimement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi.

-Où ?

-En vacance. Je pars vers le Canada pour 1 semaine. Décompresser.

-Non mais qu'est-ce vous avez à m'inviter comme ça ?!

-Comment ?!

-Y'a Simon et Patrick qui viennent de m'inviter à faire un truc et maintenant c'est ton tour.

Coulson se leva attirant le curiosité de l'agent. Il contourna son bureau et avança dangereusement vers l'archer. Il empoigna son col le tirant vers lui et colla ses lèvres sur celle incertaine de Clint. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? » Se demanda t'il surpris. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de découvrir que c'était vraiment la réalité et de repousser Coulson. Il le poussa et se leva, le bras sur sa bouche.

-C'est quoi ça Coulson !?

-Tu ne fais plus partit des services non ?

Il ne répondit rien et sortit du bureau en flèche. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se ferme découvrant un regard qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Barton se jeta presqu'à l'extérieur et sauta littéralement sur sa moto avant de partir en quatrième vitesse. 3 regards le fixait partir. Ceux de Simon qui était sur un jet, ceux de Patrick en train de réparé un engin et ceux de Coulson qui regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Prenant de plus en plus de vitesse il pensait à ce qui venait de se passer. « Tu ne fais plus partit des services non ? » Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Le règlement stipulait très clairement que les relations entre agents du même département étaient fortement interdit. Il y avait des exceptions, mais ils étaient rare. « Tu ne fais plus partit des services non ? » Il aurai du pensé à cela plus tôt. Il était un bel homme, intelligent et possédant de bonnes qualités, il aurait du se douté qu'il y avait de ses collègues qui avait un œil sur lui. Il savait qui était gay d'un seul regard, donc il connaissait ceux qu'il l'était, mais il n'avait pas prévu que certain voulait s'essayer avec lui. Clint n'avait jamais prêté garde à ce genre de situation, sauf qu'il ne se doutait pas que son ancien patron avait un penchant pour ce genre de relation tout cour.

Il pensa finalement à s'arrêter devant un bar. Il était presque 21heure et il avait besoin de prendre un coup.

Retour au moment présent

-Un autre Whisky m'sieur.

Le barman lui apporta sa boisson.

-Dit donc jeune homme, vous ne devriez pas vous arrêter là ? S'est votre cinquième.

Clint regarda son verre qu'il tenait dans sa main...pourquoi lui semble t'il étrange...et il répondit au barman encore serin :

-Peut-être...avez-vous une famille ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait presque personne le barman pensa qu'il n'avait aucun problème à discuter :

-Oui, une très belle femme et 2 belles filles que je chéris plus que tout.

-N'avez-vous jamais pensé à partir loin.

-Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

-Parce que vous êtes fatigué, tanné.

-Non, et même si cela arriverait, je ne m'enfuirai pas, parce qu'à long terme, même si sur le coup la blessure est intense, le suite sera encore plus dur.

Barton sourit.

-Comment faites-vous pour donner de si bon conseil. Les barmans sont des gens que je ne comprendrai jamais. Menti-t-il.

-C'est l'expérience petit, il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, ne t'enfui pas.

-Merci.

L'ancien agent secret se leva et paya ses verres en laissant un pourboire généreux.

-Vous devriez appeler un taxi.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner. Il marcha tranquillement vers le parking où se situait sa moto. Les mains dans les poches il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il savait tous ce que l'homme lui avait dit, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas fuir comme il le fait en se moment.

Il perçu soudain un bruit suspect. Quelqu'un s'approchait très rapidement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vie une silhouette s'approcher. Sa vu était un peu flou et il avait de la difficulté à coordonné ses mouvements. Plus la personne s'approchait, plus il perdait ses forces et plus il devenait fatigué. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genou. Il combattait le sommeil.

-Qu'est...ce que ?...Articula-t-il à voix haute.

Soudain une paire de soulier se présenta devant ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Il les leva et vit le barman.

-Dorme maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il se laissa choir sur le sol. « Cette voix... »


	2. Phil

Clint ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un hôtel ? Il était sur un lit confortable et entendait un bruit venant de la salle de bain. Quelqu'un y sortit en fermant la lumière de la pièce d'à côté.

-Hum ? Je me doutais que les effets ne durerait pas autant longtemps qu'un humain normal.

-Comment ? Demanda Barton un peu dans les pommes.

-2-3 verres, un changements subtil de barman, un peu de corruption, d'un bon déguisement et d'une petite drogue pour passer sous ton nez.

-Je suis ridicule.

-Plutôt un moment de faiblesse, il sourit diaboliquement, mais je vais y remédier.

L'Avengers tenta de se lever :

-Tu ne me toucheras pa…

Aussitôt qu'il quitta le lit, il perdit l'équilibre. L'homme devant lui le regarda coucher au sol.

-Merde Coulson ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait prendre !

L'homme en question se penchant vers Clint.

-Du calme, tu es juste désorienté.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de l'ancien agent qui fit vite retiré.

-Ne me touche pas !

Barton se recula le plus loin possible de Coulson jusqu'au mur, assit, ses jambes étalés au sol et sa respiration rapide. Sa tête tournait encore et il vit Phil se lever et s'approcher de lui.

-Tu ne comprends pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre…

-Je ne laisserai personne t'avoir.

-Arrête ça Phil…

-Non, je te veux et tu te jettera dans mes bras en en réclamant plus.

-Et tu penses qu'en me droguant sa va marcher.

-C'est juste pour garder le dessus.

Il lui sourit de la même façon que dans le parking et son coeur commença à battre très vite. Il laissa Phil s'approcher incapable de le repousser autant par les mots qu'avec son corps. Il le souleva par le col et le guida de force vers le grand lit. Le bras droit du directeur Furi le poussa férocement sur le matelas. Le jeune regarda le plus vieux enlever sa cravate, son costard et sa chemise, puis il alla le rejoindre. Clint se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer. Incapable de coordonné geste et parole, Phil en profita pour le déshabiller tranquillement. Chaque vêtement qui touchait le sol le rendait encore plus nerveux. Au moment où Coulson enlevait la dernière chose qui cachait son corps, il fit un effort surhumain pour l'empêcher.

-Coulson...Arrête ça, sa va trop loin.

-Attend encore un peu pour me sortir ça…

Son supérieur était le seul qui pouvait l'effrayer de cette façon remarqua t'il. Son coeur battait extrêmement vite, son visage était rouge, ses muscles tendus et il commençait, malgré tout, à être excité.

Coulson passa ses mains sur le corps dénudé de l'homme sous lui en poussant les mains qui essayaient de lui coupé la route. Il se pencha pour lui lécher le lobe d'oreille en le mordillant. Décidément le point faible de Clint, puisqu'au même moment il commença à trembler de plaisir. N'en pouvant plus il enleva rapidement ses vêtements pour se retrouver nu, collé sur son amant. Clint senti l'engin de Phil sur le sien. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé et étonnamment il n'était pas dégouté. Pourquoi dont ? Il fixa les yeux de la personne sur lui. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils étaient très beau. Phil ne bougea pas remarquant que le plus jeune le regardait intensément. Que faire devant son visage qui lui rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Le petit Clint avait environ 17 ans, mais il paraissait si jeune. Phil était le seul à avoir vue le potentiel qu'il dégageait et qui lui avait offert une chance. Dès se moment là, il était devenu un précieux bijou pour lui. Il rêvait de lui et au plus profond de lui, à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, il sentait un pincement au coeur. Son départ du Shield l'avait tellement attristé, mais rendu heureux également.

En pensant à cela il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre son oiseau dans ses bras. Il laissa choir sa tête à côté de l'autre, laissant leur chaleur corporel se mêler entre elle et le silence régna. Barton laissa faire Coulson, n'ayant toujours pas la force pour le repousser.

-Ne me déteste pas après ça, Clint.

Son nom n'avait jamais été prononcé si sensuellement et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression, en plus sur Phil. Un désir ardent, mais avec de la peur.

Il se retint lui d'afficher un regard triste pensant que jamais il ne pourrait le détester. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans Coulson ?

…

Pourquoi penser à ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !

À force de penser il n'avait pas remarquer que Phil s'apprêtait à pénétrer ses doigts dans son entre.

Son visage afficha tellement de surprise quand il sentit 2 choses faire des gestes de ciseau. Il ne pouvait pas retenir de petits gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche à cause de l'effet de la drogue qu'on lui avait fait prendre. C'était tellement de sensation. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça et bizarrement il ne trouvait pas sa désagréable que sa soit lui que lui fait subir cette situation.

-Ph...il…Paradas…

-Tu parles Portugais maintenant ? Énonça-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, je te fais t'en d'effet que ça…

-Isso...é demais…Isto nao…normal

-Mais si, eu te excita.

Puis il retira ses doigts avant de positionner un engin beaucoup plus gros. Ils eurent un petit échange de regard avant qu'il le pénètre. Il n'avait pas été complètement préparé et en ajoutant les effets de sa boisson, il se pensait déjà au septième ciel, malgré la douleur. Par réflexe, il contredit l'action de Phil par le même mot, mais en plusieurs langues tellement que sa tête ne savait plus où se mettre :

-Arrête...Paradas...Phil….anschläge…

Coulson se délectait des supplices de son ancien agent.

Il commença à faire des vas-et-viens après sa deuxième supplication.

Son amant ne pouvait plus retenir les cris d'excitation, ils emplissaient la pièce de la chambre d'hôtel et les coups étaient de plus en plus rapide et puissant. Il atteignit vite sa prostate ce qui lui décrocha d'incroyable orgasmes et gémissements. Les yeux de Clint étaient complètement fermé tandis que ceux de Phil ne manquait pas une seconde de cette situation. Il savait que son oiseau souffrira les prochains jours, mais pour l'instant, même s'il ne le laissait paraître, Barton avait l'air d'avoir du plaisir autant que lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps musclé qui se présentait devant lui, tout en continuant ses mouvements, il touchait un peu partout la peau du soldat. Il ne pourra pas se retenir bien longtemps, mais il attendait que l'autre lui dise.

Puis, comme si il avait lit dans ses pensé :

-Phil...je ne...pourrai plus…

-Me retenir ?

-Ahhh...annhhh…, il respira encore plus fort, umhhh…

-Moi aussi…

-Phill !

Il se déversa sur Coulson tandis que son antre se remplissait de la semence de son supérieur.

-Phil…

Dit-il faiblement.

Coulson passa sa main dans le visage du plus jeune le regardant sombré dans un sommeil profond. Il se retira et alla prendre une douche.


	3. Pas pour l'instant

Clint avait extrêmement mal au deux extrémité. Autant la tête que son derrière. Ce qui l'empêchait de bouger encore. Il regarda l'heure malgré la douleur qu'il avait au yeux à cause de la petite lumière du cadran.

11h30 du matin. Sa devait faire des heures qu'il dormait, mais il avait l'impression que sa ne faisait que quelques minutes. Il voulu se lever pour aller se laver, mais il tomba au sol après 2 pas. Il s'attendait à voir Coulson arriver et le relever ou même le rattraper avant sa chute, mais c'était tout le contraire. La pièce resta silencieuse après sa chute. Il s'assit sur le plancher, toujours nu, et sentit une drôle de chose, où son coeur. Une petite douleur qui contractait son organe, tellement qu'il avait envie de se l'arracher.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive pour l'amour de dieu ?...Merde !

Une larme coula sur son visage et il utilisa toute sa détermination pour se rendre sous l'eau chaude de la douche qui lui fit extrêmement bien. Il sentit une odeur, une douce odeur.

-Phil… ? Eh merde…

Il avait sentit les larmes couler. Phil était venu se laver avant de partir et de le laisser là, comme une pute. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même sentant l'eau sur son dos et les larmes sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait pleuré depuis sa jeunesse… depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas le détester, il voulait tant le revoir, mais il l'avait rejeté.

-Un agent super entrainer qui sait parler 9 langues, qui n'a peur de rien et qui est l'un des meilleurs...et je ne sais pas contrôler une peine d'amour !

Il frappa sur le mur de la salle de bain. Il était détruit, voilà ce qui se passait et il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il avait donner toute sa confiance à cet homme…

-Impossible !

Clint se calma et réfléchi. Coulson avait peur également, il l'avait démontré hier soir… il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir d'intense désir envers lui… et il avait aimé aussi…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté Phil ?

Il se leva, sortit et s'habilla. Il s'étira un peu diminuant la douleur. Quand il fut prêt il quitta l'hôtel.

Les rues étaient animées, il voyait tout et entendait tout ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Mais son esprit restait focalisé sur Coulson. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette douleur le manger de l'intérieur. Il était fort et il allait affronté cette situation comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il arpenta les rues, il pouvait apercevoir la tour d'ici. Il se fit discret et passa inaperçu. Il sentait encore son derrière et il se massa dans le bas du dos. Soudain quelqu'un lui empoigna le poignet et le dirigea dans une ruelle déserte loin des regards des passants. Ses yeux étaient couvert de quelque chose et il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre cette force inconnu. L'étrange personne l'amena jusqu'au fond. Il le poussa sur le mur et bizarrement il n'avait pas envie de résister. Juste voir qui s'était. Après il ferai comme d'habitude….

-Toi ?! Aie !…

En effet, en même temps qu'on l'avait pousser, on lui avait retiré le truc qui lui couvrait les yeux, qui se trouvait en fait être de la magie, et reconnu la personne avant de s'affaissait sur le mur violemment. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de Clint.

-Dit donc, que t'ai t'il arrivé mon oiseau ?

-Tsi, laisse-moi partir.

Il essaya de se dégager, mais fit vite remit à sa place.

-Loki ! Je suis pas d'humeur !

-Calme toi...où serait-ce la faute de cette douleur que je sens qui t'hérite comme ça.

Une main perverse du dieu glissa le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre son fessier.

-Loki… !

Barton essaya d'empoigner son bras de l'en empêcher, mais rien à faire. Il était certes petit comme dieu, mais beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple humain. Il sentit qu'il le massait et Loki fit apparaître une genre d'aura autour de sa main et, après quelques secondes, Clint ne sentait plus rien.

-Comment...?

-Secret.

Loki se recula comme satisfait de son tour de passe passe et d'avoir attiré l'attention de l'archer.

-Maintenant tu me dis ce qui se passe, sinon je t'oblige…

-C'est bon ! Je te dois bien ça.

Pourquoi Clint n'avait t'il pas peur où n'était pas prit d'une rage incontrôlable contre Loki ? En fait, Loki lui avait confié quelques petites affaires lors de New York et plusieurs mois plus tard, il était venu le voir pour parler. C'était devenu son confident et il se voyait quelques fois. Il avait une étrange relation, car, malgré tout, Barton faisait attention et le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, mais d'un autre côté il aimait bien être avec lui aussi. Personne n'était au courant et Loki faisait attention en se camouflant.

-Bon alors ? S'impatienta le dieu de la malice.

-Argg, tu peux être vraiment agaçant…

Il s'assit sur une boite en bois. Il soupira avant de se lancer dans les détails du baiser dans le bureau de Coulson, jusqu'au bar et dans l'hôtel, en évitant les détails personnel sur ce qui c'était passé dans le lit.

Loki l'avait écouté attentivement comme Clint le faisait à chaque fois qu'il narrait ses problèmes à lui. Il était cependant ébahie.

-Je vais le tuer…

-Attend, Loki. J'ai ma part la-dedans aussi.

-Comment tu pourrais avoir ta part ? Il ta drogué et obligé.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est…arhh c'est gênant à expliquer…

-Ne me dit pas que tu as aimé ça ?

-…

-Clint…

-C'est ça le problème...je sais pas…

Découragé, Loki resta cependant calme et décida de lui tirer les verres du nez.

-Tu l'apprécies beaucoup ce Coulson ?

-Oui…

-Et tu lui faisait extrêmement confiance ?

-Peut-être…

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-...Je ne veux pas arrêter de lui faire confiance…

-Et est-ce que tu aimé ça quand il ta touché ?

-…

-Barton...les secrets c'est fini entre nous, tu le sais ? Je garderai le secret.

-Sachant que la plupart de mes secrets tu les as eu quand j'étais sous ton contrôle, il le regarda de biais.

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors.

-Non !...Ou oui…

Loki comprenait un peu l'indécision de son ami, mais pour en être sur il fallait le stimuler. Il s'approcha de Barton qui n'arrêtait de penser, tellement qu'il n'avait pas vu le dieu. Il l'entoura d'un bras et l'autre se posa derrière sa tête. Sans attendre une réaction de l'Avengers, il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long baiser s'en suit avec plein de tendresse et il ajouta même la langue. Il profita de la surprise de l'agent pour continuer le plus longtemps possible, mais se retira avant qu'il le repousse.

-Alors ?

-Comment ça alors ?

-C'est mieux qu'avec une fille non ?

Loki le regarda d'un regard dominant et plein de désir.

-Oi ! Loki, enlève moi cette expression de ton visage tout de suite.

-Je peux entendre ton coeur battre à une vitesse anormal d'ici.

-En quoi ma réponse pourrait changer la situation ?

-Si tu as aimé c'est peut-être que tu aimes plus les hommes que tu ne le pensait… et si tu as moins aimer le faire avec moi c'est peut-être que ton coeur est à lui.

-Tu es un drôle de dieu... Mais tu m'as bien aidé...J'irai voir Coulson.

-Pas pour l'instant...

Clint parut surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Et cette voix était différente. Plus autoritaire et son expression était indéchiffrable. Loki se trouvait très près de lui et l'empoigna. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il avait devant lui le même visage qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était venu attaquer la Terre, ses vêtements étaient les même que lors de son attaque. Il l'obligea à se lever, collé à lui et une drôle de lueur apparut sur sa tête. On aurait dit que cette chose prenait son énergie, et c'est ce qu'il se passait. Un peu avant de tomber dans les bras du dieu, il aperçut quelques membres de son équipe. Captain America était le premier à avoir pénétré le lieu, suivit d'Iron Man qui surveillait les airs. Ai-je manqué une épisode ? Pensa-t-il. Puis il sombra dans le sommeil, une seconde fois.


	4. Un petit somme

-Suis-je si faible que ça ?

Les premiers mots qui sortit de sa bouche, très faiblement, mais l'autre personne l'entendit.

-Tu es juste déboussolé.

Les même mots qu'avaient utilisé Coulson...pourquoi tout lui faisant penser à cet homme.

Il se leva et s'assit sur la table où il se trouvait pour voir son interlocuteur devant lui.

-Je me suis fait avoir deux fois quand même.

-Tu ne pouvait rien faire contre Coulson… et tu ne pouvais pas avoir ta garde plus baissé que ça tout à l'heure. Je t'ai juste sauvé d'une situation très gênante.

-Ouais...merci beaucoup Loki.

Le dieu avait raison. Phil avait mangé toute ses énergies jusqu'à là inépuisable et il s'était donné le droit de baisser sa garde devant Loki, mais il ne s'était pas remarqué qu'il l'avait complètement ignoré.

-Où on est ?

-Justement, tu sais que c'est pas facile de disparaître d'un soldat super entrainer, une tueuse professionnelle, du meilleur radar technologique du monde, d'un homme vert super puissant et en colère et d'un dieu, parallèlement mon frère.

-Surtout que tu me trainais.

-Physiquement c'est pas un problème, mais le fait que sa soit toi, je crois que ça les a motivés. J'ai encore mal…

-Où ?

Loki lui montra la blessure ou plutôt les multiple blessures. Il pouvait apercevoir une cicatrice sur sa joue qui se soignait tranquillement, qui avait été façonné par le bouclier de Captain, plusieurs coupure sur les bras à cause d'Iron Man et plusieurs bleues.

-J'ai pas de pitié pour toi sur ça, t'es un dieu, sa se soigne en un rien de temps.

-La prochaine fois je te laisse te débrouillé.

Comme par magie, ses blessures disparu. Soit il les avait soigné, soit il avait usé de la magie pour laissé ces marques.

Barton se leva et regarda par une fenêtre. Sa ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

-T'aurais pas pu pensé à ça ?

Il sortit un émetteur petit et très subtil qui était sur lui.

-D'où… ?

-Tony Stark. Tu croyais pas qu'il allait te laisser disparaître comme ça. Avant que je parte, comment tu t'en es sorti ?

-Je suis quand même un dieu Clint.

-Je pars avant que…

-Avant que quoi ?

-On va devoir improviser.

C'était au tour de Loki d'être perdu, mais il était heureux de voir son ami redevenu normal. Il souriait et il pouvait sentir qu'il lui manquait d'adrénaline depuis trop longtemps.

-Je vais pouvoir me venger contre ce que tu m'as fait dans cette ruelle.

Il se tourna vers le dieu et lui sourit. C'était pour le remercier de l'aide que son ami lui avait apporté et Loki comprit vite ce qu'il se passa quand il tendit l'oreille à son tour. Ils étaient là.

-On va pouvoir s'amuser.

-On fera ça plus souvent.

-T'a pas l'intention de te joindre au côté obscure ? Ajouta Loki sarcastiquement.

-Je ne m'excuse pas.

Le dieu de la malice le regarda intrigué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser bien longtemps, puisqu'il reçu un énorme coup dans le visage. Toute sa force était concentré sur ce coup et il s'enfuit aussi vite que le poing était parti. Loki compléta son costume et une lueur de joie sortie de ses yeux. Les Avengers se rapprochait, mais il s'en foutait presque, voulant rentrer à tout prit dans le jeu du chat et de la souris qu'avait commencé cet archer.

Clint voulait un peu jouer pour décompresser. Un truc que lui avait donné Coulson. Et Loki avait l'air de vouloir suivre également. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à courir un peu partout dans les couloirs de cet entrepôt abandonné. Il savait ce que les autres avaient en tête. Iron Man était resté dans les airs pour surveiller toute évasion, ce qui c'était confirmé lorsqu'il était passé devant un fenêtre et qu'il l'avait vue. Hulk se trouvait sûrement dans un grand air ouvert et les trois autres arpentaient les même couloirs qu'il prenait pour le retrouvé lui et Loki.

Voulant reprendre des forces, il s'arrêta dans un endroit où, autre fois, ils devaient emmagasiner le surplus. Il avait prit le rôle de la souris tandis que Loki était le chat, mais il devait être très lent, puisqu'il n'avait aperçu aucun signe de ce chat.

-Clint ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour rencontrer le visage de la personne qu'il avait reconnu.

-Il faut croire que ma garde n'est pas revenu à 100 %.

-Pourquoi fuis tu comme ça depuis 20 minutes ?

-Sa fait déjà 20 minu…

Natasha s'était jeté sur lui comme une tigresse.

-Hey ! Natasha qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Est-ce vraiment toi ?

-Qui d'autre voudrait tu que je sois ?

Il le regarda d'un air très neutre qu'on pourrait comparaitre à un regard noir. C'était un code entre eux, pour s'assurer de l'identité de l'autre. La tueuse se leva et regarda l'espion se lever à son tour.

-Je ne pensais pas que sa serait si facile.

Aucun des deux n'avait parlé, mais Clint reconnu Loki. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre qu'un vent énorme les percuta et les 2 percutèrent le mur. Le dieu descendit de sa cachette et Natasha vit un étrange fil vert qui l'empêchait de bouger. Tout à coup la douleur de Barton était revenu. Loki pouvait enlever la douleur, mais également enlever le charme qui faisait en sorte qu'il ne le sentait plus.

-Oi Loki ! C'est de la triche !

Clint se leva en essayant de ne pas faire paraître qu'il avait un mal chien dans le bas de son dos.

-Tout les coup son permis.

Au même moment Loki se massa la joue, là où il l'avait frappé. L'ex agent regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche d'un arme. Il pensa tout de suite à Natasha. Il courut vers elle et lui prit son arme.

-Sa devrait faire. Se dit-il.

-Clint qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là ?! S'inquiéta la veuve noir.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Il regarda le dieu qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Tu penses qu'en me tirant dessus on va être kif kif.

Clint fit semblant de penser.

-Non, mais il en est hors de question que je fais ce que tu m'as fait.

-Sa ne marcherait pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Clint Barton sourit malgré la situation, se regain d'énergie le rendait tellement plus vivant qu'il y a quelques heures. Mais Natasha ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, son ami parti en courant avec Loki qui le suivait très proche. Quelques minutes se déroulèrent et elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à se libérer. Elle avait donné les coordonné où se dirigeait Loki et Clint, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire dans cet état là.

-Natasha.

-Thor ? Tu n'es pas à la poursuite de ton frère ?

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'approcha d'elle et Thor approcha son marteau de la corde verte et lorsqu'il le toucha, ses liens disparu.

-Tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt finalement.

-Pourquoi t'avoir laissé sans rien faire, Hawkeye aurait pu nous avertir par ton biais et on s'aurait occupé de mon frère.

-Je comprend pas non plus. Ils ont discuté bizarrement, Loki a fait une allusion à une vengeance étrange et Clint lui a répondu qu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait… Puis ils sont parti en courant l'un derrière l'autre...comme des enfants.

-Des enfants ? Il est vrai que mon frère à un côté assez enfantin, mais Clint ?…

-On y pensera plus…

Natasha fut couper par une explosion de l'extérieur. Iron Man ou Hulk ? Thor n'y pensa pas, prit la veuve noir dans ses bras et vola jusqu'à l'origine du bruit.

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

Clint courait assez vite pour ne pas prendre de retard sur l'autre toujours à quelques pas de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait fait le mauvais choix lorsqu'il avait du choisir entre deux couloirs, il était maintenant dans l'obligation de sortir dehors. Il eut un second regain d'énergie quand il pensa à la suite des évènement. S'affronter indirectement contre Iron Man ou Hulk par le biais de Loki lui faisait oublier tout problème. Il défonça la sortie attirant l'oeil d'un Avengers. Il balaya le sol, ignorant ce que le ciel pouvait contenir et se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment logeant presque les murs extérieurs. Voyant que Loki avait disparu il abandonna son projet et monta en parcours jusque sur le toit. Il n'était pas du tout fatigué au contraire il continuerait comme ça toute la journée, mais il prit une pause voir où il se trouvait.

Il se remercia vite quand il aperçut son « ennemi » devant lui prêt à attaquer.

-Je te pensais plus intelligent.

-De me mettre à découvert ?

Clint lui sourit en guise de réponse, mais Loki lui sourit également ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Qu'elle était son plan ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser une explosion s'en suivit. Il se cacha le visage et quand la poussière retomba, il vit un énorme trou devant lui. C'était Hulk qui s'était jeté sur Loki et l'avait amené avec lui dans une descente de 4 étages. Clint se rapprocha du trou et rit. Il riait de la situation.

-Je t'avais dit que t'aurais pas du te mettre à découvert…

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais idiot à se point.

Clint se figea. Loki était derrière lui et pouvait lui tordre le cou à n'importe quel moment. Barton ne bougea pas, ne voyant pas l'utilité de se dégager de cette étreinte médiocre, laissant profiter de cette victoire au dieu de la malice, qui l'avait bien eu. Il se pencha sur son oreille et lui chuchota :

-On se reverra vite...mais j'ai gagné cette partie, ne l'oublie pas.

-2-0, alors. Je t'aurais.

-Clint ! Loki !

Entendirent-ils. C'était la voix robotique de Stark. À se moment précis Tony activa quelque chose destiné à Loki, mais Barton entendit le rire amusé du dieu. Comprenant la suite, l'archer essaya de retenir son « ennemi » pour se protéger, mais il disparu aussi vite que l'arme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Tony remarqua vite son erreur et Clint n'eut pas le temps de se retiré que quelque chose le toucha dans le dos. Il tomba vite à genou, mais avant d'atteindre le sol il sentit Iron Man le rattraper.

-Désoler Hawkeye, tu vas faire un petit somme.

Barton ferma les yeux et ne se rendit pas compte des autre Avengers qui l'entourèrent vite.


	5. 5h du matin

-J'en ai marre…

-Les premiers mots que tu sors c'est vraiment ça ?

-Damare…

-Tony !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Tony qui était le premier à lui avoir parlé et Natasha qui l'avait remis à l'ordre.

-Combien ?

-Combien quoi ? Demanda Thor qui était dans la pièce au côté de Bruce.

-Combien de test ?

Les deux ingénieurs se regardèrent et se fut Bruce qui répondit :

-Cinq.

Barton regarda Tony droit dans les yeux. Il se leva, sans peine, ce qui surprit Banner et Stark qui avait révélé une grave douleur dans le bas du dos. Calmement il fit quelques pas vers le playboy. Devant lui il s'arrêta et serra les poings. Tous le remarquèrent et était prêt à n'importe quoi de sa part.

-Clint je suis…

Il fut coupé, pas par un poing, mais par sa main qui se positionna sur son épaule fermement.

-Je te déteste pas, tu es mon ami et mon coéquipier, mais là je crois que je pourrais bien te mettre mon poing dans ta figure que je ne regretterais rien.

Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de l'homme en question, froissant le chandail du groupe AC/DC. Il ferma les yeux, prit une bonne respiration et le plaqua sur le mur qui se trouvait à environ 1 mètre d'eux.

-Ton truc à pompé toute mon énergie que je venais juste de retrouver !

-Calme toi un peu Clint. Averti Natasha sidéré par l'action de son ami.

Clint l'ignora et continua :

-La prochaine fois attend que je me tasse.

Fini t'il tranquillement en lui souriant même. Puis il parti en baragouinant quelque chose. Quand la pièce fut libéré de l'aura de Clint, Bruce demanda curieux :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit.

-Un truc comme : sa ne sera pas facile de reprendre l'avantage.

-L'avantage ? Se questionna Tony. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

-Je peux comprendre les sentiments humain aussi…

-Il a raison, l'appuya Captain qui était resté muet, il a quelque chose, j'ai déjà vu ça. Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose qui la clairement anéantie. Il la dit lui même, il avait perdu toute énergie.

-Il ne semblait pas comme ça dans cet entrepôt. Il courait partout et on aurait dit qu'il jouait tellement ses gestes étaient incompréhensible. Ajouta Tony qui avait tous vu dans les airs grâce à sa vision rayon X.

-Un jeu ? On a pensé à ça Thor et moi là-bas.

-Il nous doit des réponses, exigea Steve.

-Il ne nous dira rien pour l'instant… Il est parti, Jarvis viens de m'en informer.

-Laissons le, je l'ai rarement vue comme ça, peut-être 2 fois et je suis généreuse, mais je sais qu'il faut le laisser.

-2-0.

Dit le docteur.

-Loki à dit 2-0 avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

La conversation se fini sur cette déclaration et chacun partit à ses occupations avec une arrière pensé de ce qu'il s'était produit.

Clint marchait les mains dans ses poches à la recherche d'un moyen de transport. Une moto subtil à voler, mais tous ce qu'il trouva c'était une personne qui savait où il allait.

-Tu cherches encore les problèmes ?

-C'est pas moi qui est sadomasochiste.

-Hey ! Je suis pas comme ça !...Peu importe...tu sais que… ?

-Oui, le coupa-t-il, j'ai bien aimé voir ton petit jeu avec eux.

-Voyeur.

Clint marcha au côté de Loki déguisé en humain tandis que Rogers les suivait à bonne distance et malgré sa subtilité, rien ne passait sous le nez de l'espion. Loki réussit même à lui redonner le sourire et son énergie. Il lui en fallait bien pour faire face à l'homme qui sera devant lui dans 1 heure.

Ils finirent par marcher un long moment avant de trouver une voiture pour sortir de la ville.

Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de chose ignorant l'autre voiture qui contenait Steve et qui les suivait.

-Il est quand même bon. Commenta Clint.

-Une autre personne ne l'aurait jamais vue.

-Il a même changer de voiture tout à l'heure.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, sachant qu'ils arrivaient dans une dizaine de minutes. Barton s'arrêta et se gara dans un petit restaurent. Les deux sortirent de l'auto et Loki vint rejoindre son ami de l'autre côté. Rogers s'était arrêter un peu plus loin, restant caché.

-Que vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je sais pas...je pensais pénétré de force dans son bureau et l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Très romantique.

Ils rirent un peu.

-Sa serait parfait, mais tu sais que sa sera tout le contraire.

-Tu es beaucoup trop timide.

Loki ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Du côté de Captain, il était très surpris de cette complicité entre ses deux individu. Il était étrange de voir Clint avec un ami, surtout qu'il avait l'air de bien l'apprécier. À peine quelques minutes passé avec lui qu'il était redevenu normal et il riait avec lui comme si s'était un grand frère pour lui.

-Lâche mes cheveux ! Ils ne seront plus beaux pour ma seconde scène avec Coulson !

Coulson ? Pourquoi ils parlaient de lui ? Il continua de lire sur leurs lèvres.

-Alors tu t'ai décidé ?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Personne ne m'a jamais fait tant d'effet… et tu avais peut-être raison… ses sentiments ne sont peut-être pas à sens unique.

Il devait mal comprendre. Impossible que sa soit ça ! Pas qu'il avait un problème avec ça, mais on parlait de Coulson et de Barton. Il se souvient de ce qu'avait dit Bruce dans l'infirmerie et toute cette histoire d'énergie. Impossible que Coulson l'avait...violé ? Il entendit des rires une secondes fois. Il avait du manquer une blague.

-Bon, il faut vraiment que j'aille le voir. Plus je vais tarder, plus j'ai peur de le manquer.

Clint tendit son bras et Loki fit la même chose pour le prendre comme de bon vieux ami. Tout à coup, une lueur verte l'entoura complètement. Clint se demandait ce qu'il faisait et lorsqu'il le lâcha, il vit Loki dans ses habillements quotidienne. Le dieu sembla content de son coup, tandis que Clint le regarda une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper, le dieu de la malice se recula. Loki usa da sa magie pour faire bouger l'archer et disparu pour atterrir plus loin.

-Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous ! Cria-t-il en se disparaissant.

-Bâtard ! Reviens ici que je te règle ton compte !

Lui cria-t-il le poing en l'air.

Captain America arriva en courant vers son coéquipier. Clint ne bougea pas plus que ça et quand Steve arriva à ses côté, il fut surpris, pas juste à cause qu'il ne bougeait pas, mais parce qu'il souriait à Loki qui venait de s'enfuir, une seconde fois.

-Je me demande si un jour je vais gagner un point.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ça ! S'énerva le soldat.

-On s'est engagé dans un jeu et je n'arrive pas à l'avoir.

Captain avait les deux bras à terre. Il jouait avec Loki ?!

-T'es rendu son ami ou quoi !?

-Oui, depuis longtemps.

Rogers ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Il vient souvent pleurer sur mon épaule et se confier à moi. On passe de bon moment aussi, mais je suis son confident en gros.

-Son confident ?

-Il faut dire que ses 2 derniers jours c'est plus lui qui m'a aidé, mais grâce à lui je sais où aller.

Le soldat n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur l'ex espion.

-Tu traines avec lui ? L'ennemi numéro un des Avengers et tu nous caches ça depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Et là tu m'expliques normalement que vous êtes ami ?!

-Écoute, va le dire aux autres si tu veux, je n'aime pas vous cacher des choses de se genre, mais il faut que tu comprennes…

-Et ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrepôt ?

-Un jeu. Une diversion. Dans la ruelle où vous m'aviez trouvez...il s'est passé un truc et j'ai complètement perdu ma garde...elle était déjà presqu'au point mort… et après il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu leur dira.

-Hein ?

-Tu leur dira pour toi et Loki.

Il se laissa tomber par terre. Il s'assit en indien et réfléchi.

-Pourquoi suis-je moi ?

Captain était surpris par le ton morne et dépressif de son ami.

-Je n'apporte rien de bon à personne.

-Clint ?

-Que de la peine et de la trahison.

-Clint ?!

-Est-ce que je sers à quelque chose au moins ? Tu dois me détester. Tu ne dois plus me faire confiance et tu crois sûrement que je suis un ennemi. Ne l'ai-je pas toujours été ? Même dans l'entrepôt je me suis senti étrange. Être contre vous m'avait fait sentir vivant… Comment pourrais-tu travailler encore avec moi ? Je n'imagine même pas la réaction des autres.

Steve l'avait laissé parler. Ayant compris qu'il avait fini il se pencha à son niveau et le regarda de face.

-Rien de tout cela. Clint, tu es plus important que n'importe qui d'autre et je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour toi autant que pour les autres. Je pense plutôt que la relation que tu entretien avec Loki est saine. C'est autant bien pour lui que pour toi. Et si quelqu'un pense le contraire de tous ce que j'ai dit, c'est avec eux que je ne pourrai plus travailler.

Clint resta silencieux, mais son ami vit très clairement une larme couler sur le sol.

-Merci...Steve.

Il se leva d'un coup sec et colla amicalement son coéquipier qui l'avait suivi dans son mouvement.

-Je vais finir le trajet à pied. On se revoit plus tard.

-Viens nous voir avant Loki.

-Ahahahahah ! À plus tard Steve.

Barton quitta enfin le restaurent, il était encore fermé, puisqu'il n'était que 5h du matin.


End file.
